<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You're the only one I really want to be there." by Onehelluvapilot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409529">"You're the only one I really want to be there."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot'>Onehelluvapilot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompt fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Wedding Planning, Weddings, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Tumblr prompt, same as the title.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompt fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You're the only one I really want to be there."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Let’s get married,” Lancelot said, lips pressing against Merlin’s neck. His skin was paler there, where his neckerchief usually protected it from the sun. Lance had untied the knot with his teeth so he could press his nose into the hollow of Merlin’s collarbone and tickle him with his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Merlin asked with a laugh. “Lancelot, we can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we’re both men!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And two men can’t get married in Camelot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commoners can’t become knights either, but here I am.” He pressed a kiss to Merlin’s cheekbone, and received a matching one against the scar between his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because we committed identity fraud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could do that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lancelot, if we get married, I want it to be as us, not as you and some fake woman’s name I make up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A private ceremony then,” the knight proposed, undissuaded. “In the forest, making vows and exchanging rings. We don’t need to have a priest marry us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwen and Gaius could be our witnesses,” Merlin suggested, seemingly excited about the idea now. “And we could invite my mother too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Hunith could make it, that would be great,” Lancelot agreed. “But if not, that’s okay too. You’re the only one I really want to be there.” He kissed Merlin’s lips gently, and found his affection returned tenfold as his now-fiancé deepened it, rolling them over to pin him to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now the only trick will be getting Arthur to give me some time off,” he said after breaking off after a long minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take care of that,” Lancelot said. “And I’m sure we can get Gwen and Elyan to make the rings, but I’ll commission those. You just bring the flowers and you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>